


Kiss me in the D.A.R.K

by WankoNyanko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Consensual Underage Sex, Doctor Kuroo Tetsurou, Infidelidad, M/M, Model Tsukishima Kei, Rare Pairings, Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WankoNyanko/pseuds/WankoNyanko
Summary: La relación de Tsukki y su hermano nunca había sido la mejor, era distante, apagada y llena de resentimientos infantiles mezclados a recelos de adultos. Toda esa tensión habían hecho que nunca pudieran ser los buenos hermanos que Akiteru le gustaba presumir. Su forma de solucionar esa distancia había sido forzar un viaje para que su hermanito lo visitara a un país diferente, sin saber que con eso empujaría a su hermano a encontrar el amor de su vida, y al mismo, destruir el suyo.
Relationships: KuroTsukki, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Akiteru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Un

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Estamos de vuelta!  
> Soliamos escribir en Wattpad, hasta que nos borraron la cuenta (;-;) y decidimos empezar a subir las historias que estaban en emisión, porque eran menos trabajo (XD) Así que bueno, ojalá muchos de los que nos seguían en Wattpad puedan seguirnos acá también, y que lleguen nuevos lectores que disfruten y nos den tanto amor como nuestros anteriores lectores ♡

Siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, era quizá lo que más enorgullecía a sus padres de él, lo único a decir verdad, pues toda su admiración estaba siempre en su hermano mayor; lo bueno que era en la escuela, en los deportes, como había entrado al colegio correcto, a la universidad correcta, a la carrera correcta, el camino a la perfección solo empañado por que le gustaran los hombres, pero que sus padres incluso habían aceptado porque en todo lo demás, Akiteru era perfecto, valía ese pequeña “falla” en el, no importaba si era el hijo ideal, el hermano mayor perfecto.

Desde afuera, para cualquiera que no fuera sus padres, especialmente para Kei, Akiteru era egocéntrico y egoísta, claro que hacía todo bien, pero no porque su naturaleza fuera así, solo era su forma de ser mejor que otros, su manera de no quedar relegado a la dulzura de un hermanito pequeño que en sus primeros años lo admiraba a pesar de que lo ignoraba si es que no habían más personas alrededor para aparentar ser un buen hermano mayor. 

La universidad hizo destacar aún más a Akiteru, el mejor de su promoción cada año, incluso antes de terminar su carrera ya tenía ofertas de trabajo. Incluso destacaba como mejor compañero y en los deportes, era irritantemente perfecto y generaba tanto envidia como admiración. El mayor de los hermanos Tsukishima había tenido un par de novios, pero cuando estaba en su último año un extranjero llegó a su universidad y le robó el corazón, al fin apareció el novio ideal para alguien tan perfecto como el. El sujeto en cuestión era un estudiante de intercambio, venia a hacer dos semestre en Japón y luego regresaba a su país y esperaba que acompañado por el que ahora era su novio. 

Kei tuvo que fingir tristeza al saber que Akiteru se iría a Francia, pero en su interior no podía ser más feliz. Al fin se sacaba de encima el estigma de su hermano, ya no estaría constantemente bajo su sombra y no podía sentirse más satisfecho con eso. Quizá sus padres no lo valoraron como a Akiteru, pero al menos no tendría encima el recordatorio de que él no hacía las cosas tan bien como su hermano, así que simplemente estaba feliz.

Tampoco le sorprendió demasiado que poco más de un año de haberse ido les avisaran que se casaba con su _francesito_ , después de todo, incluso siendo gay, tenía que hacer las cosas perfectas, así que ahí estaba, en el aeropuerto despidiendo a sus padres que iban a la boda de Akiteru, mientras él se quedaba en Japón, y lo agradecía, pues realmente le apetecía viajar a ver la cara perfectamente falsa de su hermano. 

La perfecta vida de Akiteru continuó siendo perfecta, como siempre. Perfecto magíster, perfecto doctorado, perfecto matrimonio, pero Akiteru sentía que algo había quedado inconcluso en su vida y eso tenía que ver con Kei. Había destacado en todo, pero últimamente pensaba en que no había sido un buen hermano, que la relación con Kei nunca fue cercana y quería arreglar eso, quería ser un buen hermano, necesitaba serlo.

________

Cuando Tsukki salió de vacaciones estaba dispuesto a hacer sus deberes y descansar de su segundo año, descansar un poco del volley también, pero no desatenderlo del todo, ese era su plan al menos hasta que a la hora de la cena su padre le entregó los boletos de ida y vuelta a Francia, por todo el maldito verano.

\- No iré a Francia.

\- Claro que irás - dijo como si no creyera que su hijo estuviera resistiéndose a un viaje al extranjero, Akiteru nunca fue así de desagradecido - Tu hermano te extraña, sera bueno que se vean, tienes el pasaporte y todo, el vuelo es este viernes.

\- ¡Pero son mis vacaciones! - respondió mirando los pasajes como si pudiera quemarlos con la mente - ¿Por qué él decide que haré en mis vacaciones? Tengo planes y deberes.

\- Tus deberes los puedes hacer allá, Kei - dijo su madre un poco fastidiada de su actitud - y no ves a tu hermano hace años, no hagas una pataleta, ya eres un chico grande.

\- Vale, iré al estúpido viaje - no solía ser así de contestatario, el también quería ser un buen hijo, pero en ese momento simplemente había perdido la paciencia - supongo que voy a hacer las maletas.

\- Si, seria lo mejor - dijo el padre del rubio. Esperaba que al estar con Akiteru le sirviera de ejemplo y llegará con mejor actitud.

Apartó el plato sin ganas de seguir comiendo y poniéndose en pie para irse a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza y drama de lo necesario, sacando de su armario la ropa bruscamente y buscando su maleta con más que evidente resistencia a la idea, tratando de encontrar en su mente alguna forma de salir de ese viaje, pero el viernes llegó y no había ninguna excusa para no ir, por lo tanto Kei estaba sentado en el avión después de que sus padres lo fueran a dejar al aeropuerto, sin siquiera molestarse en bajarse del auto para despedirlo.

Estaba seguro que todo de ese viaje sería horrible. Hace mucho no hablaba realmente con su hermano, no conocía a su esposo y los franceses tenía fama de ser terriblemente desagradables con los extranjeros, así que tenía expectativas de que fuera exactamente así, y quizá con esa excusa conseguir adelantar sus pasajes de regreso. 

Después de muchas horas iba con sus cosas sobre un carrito, empujando sin mucho ánimo, al contrario, era más que evidente que no quería estar ahí. A cada paso iba buscando a su hermano, pero sorpresivamente no había señas de él.

Akiteru estaba emocionado de volver a su hermanito, Kei era aún pequeño cuando el se marchó, pero esa mañana lo llamaron del trabajo y tenía que presentarse para encargarse de una emergencia, así que sería su esposo el que tendría que ir por su hermanito. La imagen que el francés tenía del hermano de Akiteru era totalmente distinta a la que veía en ese momento, pero se apresuro y levantó el cartel que llevaba con el nombre de su cuñado escrito en kanji.

Tsukki alzó levemente una ceja en un gesto apático al reconocer su nombre y luego de un suspiro de preparación empujó un poco más rápido, pero en lugar de su hermano había un atractivo sujeto, tan alto como el, de hombros anchos y bien marcados, cabello desordenado y piel tostada que atraía su mirada de forma natural, y solo se pudo quedar en silencio y sonrojado. Siquiera hablaba Francés, ¿Cómo iba a hablar con el?

\- Tsukishima Kei, ¿Verdad? - habló el moreno con una sonrisa amable - Soy Kuroo Tetsurou, el esposo de tu hermano, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? - tomó enseguida su maleta - pensé que eras un niño, pero eres gigante, mucho más alto que Aki.

\- Casi 10 centímetros mas alto, creo - asintió dejando que tomara las cosas - Creí que eras francés - recién en ese momento caía en cuenta de que siquiera había preguntado alguna vez el nombre de esa persona. 

\- Lo soy, mi madre es mitad japonesa y mi padre japones, pero nací en Francia - le sonrió con una coquetería natural - para perfeccionar mi japones estudie mi último año allá y conocí a tu hermano, creo que te vi de pequeño un par de veces.

\- No lo recuerdo - no entendía cómo alguien tan cretino como su hermano podía tener tanta suerte como para también tener un perfecto esposo - Quizá, no pongo mucha atención a lo que mi hermano hace, aunque admito que me extraña que no esté aquí.

\- Estaba muy entusiasmado de verte, pero lo llamaron en la mañana por un problema en el trabajo y no pudo delegar a alguien más - no sabía muy bien cómo hablar con ese chico que apenas conocía, pero quería hacerlo sentir cómodo - ¿tienes hambre? podemos ir a comer algo antes de llegar a casa.

\- Sí, ¿porque no? - asintió mirando un poco a su alrededor sin querer parecer tan niño como se sentía, al menos no junto a ese hombre - no me vendría mal, no como nada desde el desayuno de ayer.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que viajas fuera de Japón? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, a pesar de parecer compuesto notaba como miraba curioso cada rincón. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento y salieron al fin del concurrido lugar - Akiteru trabaja bastante, pero yo estoy escribiendo un libro, así que podre tomarme algún tiempo y podemos ir a Londres o a España, lo que te interese más, aunque sea por el fin de semana.

\- Londres me gustaría - admitió con una muy tenue sonrisa en el rostro - siquiera se que hace mi hermano, pero creo recordar a mis papás mencionando lo felices que estaban de que mi hermano hubiera elegido un médico.

\- Estudié medicina, pero me enfoque en la bioquímica y hago más investigación que trabajo de clínica - le explico - tu hermano es corredor de bolsa, consultor en algunas empresas bastante importantes - explicó al chico, y pudo entender la necesidad de Akiteru de ver a su hermano, realmente estaban alejados - pero no hablemos de cosas aburridas, mejor pensemos en tu primera aventura por Francia ¿Que te gustaría comer, dulce o salado?

\- Dulce, siempre elegiré los dulces. Si estaré aquí todo el verano, es importante que lo sepan - no podía evitar sonreír y relajarse con el. El idiota era simplemente amable y le hacía sentir pequeños escalofríos cada vez que le sonreía como si quisiera conquistarlo.

\- Pues estas en el país indicado - condujo hasta el pintoresco centro de París - tu elige cual te gusta más -paseaban por calles repletas de pastelerías, el olor era simplemente embriagante para cualquiera.

\- Creo que ahora sí tengo hambre - desde que le habían dicho de ese viaje había estado comiendo lo justo y sin una pizca de hambre, pero ahora viéndose rodeado de dulces y pasteles no sabía en qué dirección correr.

\- Puedes elegir cosas de distintos lugares - después de tantas horas de vuelos el chico merecía un mimo.

\- Cuéntame de ti y mi hermano - pidió cuando estuvieron sentados en un café con una enorme taza de café vienés y un obsceno trozo de pastel de chocolate.

\- Oh, pues no sé que contarte. Hazme preguntas - respondió divertido - ¿Que es lo que te tiene curioso?

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron? - de pronto su hermano ya no solo era su enemigo de toda la vida, ahora además lo era en su fantasía adolescente de tener algo con Kuroo-san - ¿Que viste en el?

\- Nos conocimos en la universidad y fue fácil caer por él, todos hablaban de lo genial que era y en una salida grupal hablamos y me gustó - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Sin grandes historias ni vueltas dramáticas? - pregunto extrañado - Lo convenciste de venir a Francia, tiene que haber sido amor fulminante - aunque estaba más inclinado a pensar que su hermano había visto la conveniencia en esa relación.

\- No, fue algo tranquilo y paulatino - tomó su café con tranquilidad - para fin del año ya sabíamos que no queríamos apartarnos y le dije que se viniera conmigo. Los romances no son como las películas, aunque es divertido que pienses así, no creí que fueras un romántico.

\- No lo soy - se encogió un poco de hombros - no podría serlo, siquiera he tenido una relación aún, no sé como funcionan esas cosas. Además, es mi hermano, no lo veo más que como un odioso, me cuesta creer que alguien como tú viera algo en el.

\- ¿En serio era un hermano odioso? - preguntó con una sonrisa, como si quisiera saber más de su esposo - ya me parecía que no podía ser tan perfecto.

\- Es perfecto - respondió frunciendo la nariz - Eso es lo que dicen todos, ¿No? ¿Pero no crees que una de las cosas más irritantes de la vida son las cosas perfectas? - el idiota incluso tenía esa tonta mirada enamorada al hablar de Akiteru - Es odioso tener que vivir siendo comparado.

\- Es verdad, pero Akiteru no es tan perfecto como aparenta ser y siempre me encargado de restregárselo en la cara - se rió - No tengo hermanos, no sé como son las dinámicas, pero Aki siempre habla de ti, de como hubiese querido pasar más tiempo contigo… quizás es momento de reconectar.

\- Quizá, aunque comprar pasajes a visitarlo sin siquiera preguntarme si deseaba venir no es un buen comienzo - admitió escondiéndose tras su taza para evitar un poco la mirada felina de su cuñado que lo ponía ridículamente nervioso.

\- El no compro los pasajes, solo le mencionó a tus padres que quería verte, que podrías venir algún verano - explicó el moreno - ¿Tenias muchos planes este verano? Estás en tus 16, ¿verdad? Quizás tenías planes con tus amigos o algún amor de verano esperando por ti.

\- Algunos planes, prácticas de Volley, y salidas con amigos, además de los deberes de vacaciones - frunció nuevamente el ceño al recordar todo lo que no podría hacer por estar ahí.

\- Bueno, con los deberes te podemos ayudar - se rió - con el volley yo te puedo entrenar, tu hermano lo dejo, pero yo sigo practicándolo. Te prometo que haremos que estas vacaciones sean buenas.

\- Confió que será así - De pronto tenía expectativas altas de eso, ahora que había algo, o más bien alguien, que podía hacer de esas vacaciones algo bueno. 

\- Llevemos macarons, a tu hermano le encantan y algún dulce que tú quieras - dijo después de pagar la cuenta - los eclairs son ricos, son mis favoritos.

\- Llevemos entonces, ¿Hay de fresa? - preguntó ilusionado con tener ese sabor familiar de fresas y crema.

\- Hay de lo que quieras, incluso matcha. Se ha vuelto muy popular últimamente - entraron a la pastelería favorita del moreno y pidió los dulces, incluso más de lo recomendado - así probarás cosas distintas - subieron al auto y Kuroo tomó la ruta más larga hasta casa, para que el rubio viera, aunque de lejos, la torre Eiffel.

\- ¿Que cosas entretenidas hay para hacer? - trató de buscar conversación luego de un rato viendo el paisaje - además de la torre y los campos.

\- La vida bohemia es entretenida, los museos, recorrer los rinconcitos de parís, puedes encontrar tantas cosas - sonrió encantado - podemos llevarte a Montmartre un par de veces y luego podrás salir solo, no creo que quieras andar con un par de viejos.

\- Sería divertido tener algún amor de verano - bromeó viéndolo más fijo de lo necesario, casi como haciendo una declaración.

\- Ves, no va a ser tan terrible venir a ver a tu hermano. Quizás pueden hacerlo una tradición - tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Su familia era pequeña y la idea de expandirla le encantaba, siempre había querido un hermano menor.

\- Eso esta por verse. No tengo grandes expectativas a decir verdad, pero al menos tu estas siendo una sorpresa agradable e inesperada, eres mucho mejor de lo que pensaba que serías - no sonaba como un gran halago, pero viniendo de él, lo era.

\- Supongo que gracias - dijo algo confundido, pero agradándole esa honestidad - Eres muy diferente a Akiteru, pero es agradable el cambio. Yo suelo ser algo sarcástico y él se ofende rápidamente o me regaña.

\- Es una princesa sensible, siempre lo ha sido - gruñó mirando por la ventana, sin poder realmente disimular su relación con su hermano.

\- Vaya, su relación si está deteriorada - comentó sin despegar la vista del camino. Estaban en el área residencial, llegando a unas grandes y muy lindas casas - pero al menos conmigo te llevas bien, seré mediador entre ustedes.

\- Eres agradable, mucho más de lo que pensé que sería alguien capaz de casarse con mi hermano, es fácil llevarse bien contigo - las casas se iban haciendo lindas y amplias - también tienen la casa perfecta, por lo que veo.

\- Solo nos faltan las mascotas, pero Akiteru es alérgico y no le gustan los gatos - hizo un mohín - así que tan perfecto no es - le guiño un ojo y estaciono y bajo las maletas del chico.

\- Los gatos son geniales. Siempre quise uno, pero como como Akiteru no quería, nunca me dejaron tener uno- aun ahora no se lo permitían, en caso que fuera de visita, aunque hace años no iba a Japón. 

\- Eres un chico con buen gusto entonces - Kuroo dejó las cosas en la habitación que Akiteru había arreglado para él y luego le enseñó el lugar - estás en tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras, aunque imagino que quieres dormir.

\- Idealmente todo el verano, si - asintió bromeando, por supuesto, dándole una sonrisa incluso juguetona mientras se quitaba los lentes y se dejaba caer en la mullida cama. Al menos era cómoda.

\- Entonces te dejo, cualquier cosa estaré abajo en mi despacho - le dio un pequeño mimo en la cabeza - nos alegra que estés aquí.

Lo dudaba, estaba seguro que esa visita era una nueva forma de su hermano de expiar sus culpas, pero no tenía nada que ver con la fraternidad y todo que ver con el ego de Akiteru, pero no dijo nada. Kuroo quería a su hermano, era su marido y no tenía la culpa de que su relación fraternal fuera tan mala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola Polluelos!  
> Con este primer capítulo comenzamos nuestra aventura en esta plataforma. Esperamos disfruten mucho nuestra historia, si es el caso, en el futuro publicaremos muchas más que están listas (solo falta editarlas), así que ojala nos sigamos viendo.
> 
> Y para quienes nos seguían en Wattpad, gracias por seguir acompañándonos ｡^‿^｡
> 
> Wanko y Nyanko  
> (◡‿◡✿)


	2. Deux

Akiteru llegó sobre las seis y luego de un beso a su esposo corrió al cuarto de Tsukki y se lanzó sobre el.

\- ¡Kei-chan! ¡Te quería ver hace tanto! Que bueno que pudiste venir - lo abrazo fuerte - perdón por no ir a buscarte, pero al parecer no pueden hacer nada si yo no estoy en la oficina - se restregó contra el rubio - ¿Kei-chan, porque estás tan grande?

\- Porque los niños crecen - respondió aun medio somnoliento y desorientado por el abrupto despertar - estaba durmiendo, no es forma de despertar a alguien - era extraño que su hermano pareciera genuinamente feliz de verlo.

\- Que gruñón estás, sigues siendo adorable - ignoró totalmente lo dicho por su hermano - ¿Como te trato Tetsu? ¿No fue muy molestoso? Tiende a ser muy bromista.

\- Kuroo-san es un hombre muy agradable - asintió incorporándose finalmente y buscando sus lentes para poder enfocar bien a su hermano y arreglar su cabello - sigues igual, parece que no envejeces, solo te haces más pequeño.

\- ¿Pequeño? Sigo midiendo lo mismo. Tú creciste demasiado - dijo ofendido - vamos ¡Levántate! Tenemos tanto de qué conversar.

\- ¿No puede ser mañana? - preguntó de mala gana - estoy cansado, aun tengo el horario desfasado del vuelo.

\- Pero tienes que cenar - puso cara de perrito abandonado - después de la cena puedes seguir durmiendo, quiero saber como quedaron mis padres, como estuvo el viaje y esas cosas.

Gruñó un asentimiento y se puso en pie buscando las pantuflas que habían quedado a un lado de la cama, arrastrando un poco los pies para dejar en claro que no estaba para nada feliz con salir de la cama, pero parte de eso se le pasó al ver a Kuroo-san en la cocina con un pantalón corto ancho que se ceñía un poco en su entrepierna haciéndole fantasear de inmediato, sumado a la camiseta sin mangas que confirmaban sus sospechas de su buen cuerpo bajo sus ropas. 

\- Estoy haciendo crêpes, y para ti omelette - le dijo a su esposo y le dio un beso - a la mesa Tsukishimas - les ordenó mientras él terminaba la comida y servía - ¿Descansaste, aún tienes jet-lag?

\- Aun, desperté un poco... bruscamente - nunca antes se le había secado la boca a la vista de alguien y tuvo que golpearse mentalmente para quitarse ideas extrañas de la cabeza, era su cuñado, el esposo de su hermano, que ademas tenia casi 10 años mas que el, aun si no fuera familia, lo mas seguro es que siquiera lo mirara como algo más que un niño.

\- Aki, esa es una pésima costumbre - regaño el moreno, sabiendo cómo se comportaba su esposo - tu hermano está cansado, seguro quería seguir durmiendo... le hubiéramos subido algo para que cenara y dejarlo tranquilo.

\- Da igual, ya desperté - respondió el menor, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa mientras esperaba la comida.

\- Pobre enano - le revolvió el cabello cuando se acercó con la comida y sirvió crêpes con nutella y fresas, y para Akiteru y el omelette - solo hoy estarás mimado, mañana no habrán tantos dulces.

\- Conseguiré mis propios dulces - si estaría el Francia, al menos podía sacar algo bueno y disfrutar las golosinas del país.

\- Que hermano tan caprichoso tienes - se rió el moreno.

\- Por eso yo soy el favorito - respondió Akiteru con sencillez, aunque a simple vista parecía pasar como una broma, Tsukki sabía que había algo más debajo de sus palabras. 

\- Bueno, en esta casa no - dijo molestoso Kuroo- Tsukki es el hermano bebé, él tiene prioridad.

\- ¿No soy tu favorito? - pregunto atrayéndolo de inmediato desde su asiento y abrazándose a su cintura, apoyándondose en él como un gato grande.

\- El resto del año si, pero ahora está el hermano menor que siempre quise tener y pienso consentirlo. 

\- Alguien perderá beneficios estos días entonces - Amenazó a su novio, no le gustaba ser el segundo, nunca lo había sido y en momentos como ese recordaba porque ponía distancia con Kei. Soltó a Kuroo con una pequeña mueca de enojo. 

\- Si, tu. Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo - Kuroo no tomaba en cuenta las pataletas de Aki, nunca lo había hecho y quizás por eso seguían juntos.

\- Si, como sea - respondió tomando sus cubiertos para al fin empezar a comer, sin siquiera mirar a su esposo.

\- No estés molesto, de seguro siquiera nos veremos demasiado - aseguró Kei, que tenía intenciones de estar en esa casa lo menos posible.

\- Aki tiene que aprender que no es el centro del universo - tomó el mentón del castaño para robarle un beso - al menos no todo el tiempo.

\- Debería ser el centro de tu universo al menos - respondió cediendo más rápido de lo que Tsukki lo había visto nunca, quizá si fuera una relación de verdad después de todo.

\- No se cual de los dos hermanos es el más caprichoso - no pudo evitar la mirada cargada de lujuria a su esposo, dándole a entender que más tarde, en la privacidad de su cuarto, volvería hacer el centro de su vida.

\- Que asco - murmuró el rubio al verlos intercambiar miradas y como nunca, deseando golpear a su hermano. Kuroo se separó de Akiteru y miró preocupado al rubio.

\- Lo siento, quizás no estás tan acostumbrado a las expresiones de cariño y menos de dos hombres.

\- Me da igual que sean dos hombres - respondió negando con la cabeza levemente - he besado hombres también.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡¡Pero si eres un niño!! No puedes ir besando hombres ni nada - se escandalizó Akiteru.

\- No es un niño, es más alto que tú - dijo divertido Kuroo - es un adolescente y está bien que experimente todo lo que tenga que experimentar - por su crianza europea Kuroo era mucho más abierto con la sexualidad que su esposo.

\- No es gran cosa - respondió encogiéndose un poco de hombros - Creo que soy asexuado, porque nadie me ha hecho sentir nada especial.

\- Muy bien, espero que te quedes así - dijo el castaño y parte de él temía que en un futuro Tsukki tuviera hijos y esos niños se convirtiera en el centro del universo de sus padres.

\- Es probable - sonrío un poco al probar la comida frente a él - además, me conoces, no creo que haya alguien en el mundo dispuesto a soportarme.

\- Me pareces muy agradable, creo que tienen que haber muchas chicas y chicos queriendo salir contigo - Kuroo se giró para verlo intensamente - si, además eres guapo.

\- Es insoportable - respondió Akiteru como si no fuera un discreto insulto - la única persona que lo soporta voluntariamente es Tadashi, y aún me pregunto porqué lo hace. Nuestros papás y yo no tenemos salida, somos familia.

\- Que odioso - Kuroo miró mal a su esposo y se acercó a Tsukki - no escuches al ególatra de tu hermano, a mi me agradas.

\- Porque aún no me conoces - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa torpe, como si el gesto en si le fuera un poco ajeno. 

\- Te estoy tratando de ayudar, solo sígueme el juego - le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

\- Vale, vale, lo siento - se encogió dando una pequeña risilla - eres muy bueno en la cocina, está rico, gracias.

\- Soy francés y japonés, está en mi ADN - no había ni una pizca de humildad en su voz. Volvió a su lugar y miró a su esposo que estaba algo enfurruñado - ¿Que quieres para el desayuno, cariño?

\- Omelette de setas y hotcakes - solo era un pedido para hacerlo ocupar el tiempo de su mañana en el, porque Tetsu sabía que salía muy temprano por la mañana así que tendría que despertar más temprano de lo normal a cocinar.

\- Está bien - sonrió divertido con lo niño que podía ser su esposo cuando quería atención - como yo cocine tú lavas - le dijo al castaño - Tsukki se va a ir a descansar y yo a seguir con mi libro.

Akiteru dio un pequeño gruñido, pero lo aceptó y se puso en pie al terminar de comer.

\- Gracias por la comida, Kuroo-san - hizo una respetuosa inclinación al agradecerle, queriendo también tener la atención del moreno, aunque no podía realmente competir con su hermano.

\- No hace falta que me trates así - dijo sonrojándose un poco por la excesiva muestra de respeto - solo dime Kuroo.

\- Kuroo-san te sienta mejor - aseguró incorporándose aún con los gestos educados - hasta mañana Kuroo-san, Nii-chan.

\- Que adorable - se rió el moreno y fue a besar a su novio - cuida tu carácter, no estás compitiendo con tu hermanito, si quieres tener una relación de hermano con él así no lo lograrás - le dio otro beso y se fue a su despacho.

Ahora no estaba tan seguro de querer tener una relación con su hermano, no si su marido tenía toda su atención en el menor, aun así asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Después de avanzar en su libro, Kuroo bajó a la cocina para dejar lista la mezcla del omelette y los hotcakes para su esposo y luego se fue a la cama. A primera hora se levanto con Akiteru, preparó su desayuno y cuando su esposo se fue al trabajo, Kuroo volvió a la cama nuevamente, durmiendo un poco más para reponer el sueño que perdía al trabajar por la noche en su investigación.

Tsukki despertó al día siguiente aún con el horario extraño, cuando todavía estaba la luz entre anochecer y amanecer, saliendo de la cama con los pantaloncillos del pijama y una camiseta ancha que se le caía en uno de sus delgados hombros, buscando por la cocina como hacer funcionar la cafetera en el silencio de la casa. Kuroo escuchó ruidos en la cocina y se levantó despacio para encontrarse a la adorable imagen de un chico con rostro adormilado tratando de preparar desayuno.

\- Debiste despertarme - dijo entrando a la cocina y yendo hasta él para tomar la cafetera en sus manos y enseñarle su funcionamiento - ¿Sabes cocinar?

\- Puedo sobrevivir - respondió dejando caer su peso hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y solo recargándose en el amplio pecho de Kuroo, casi dormitando de inmediato. 

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe?-Quizás era porque estaba aún más dormido que despierto, pero por primera vez veía al chico relajado y siendo el mismo, lo que vio fue a un niño necesitado de cariño.

\- Ahora no, tengo sueño - respondió girando un poco el rostro para enterrarlo en su pecho - hueles bien.

Solo sonrió y se movió por la cocina preparando el desayuno del rubio, con el aferrado a su camiseta. Todo eso le causaba una ternura infinita y sentía que al fin tenía un hermanito al que cuidar y consentir.

\- ¿Akiteru ya se fue? - preguntó ya sentado con café recién hecho y tostadas.

\- Si, hace bastante… incluso dormí un poco - se sentó con él - hoy llega tarde, salió de París.

\- Trabaja mucho, ¿No? - no imaginaba una vida más aburrida que esa, con el esposo yendo y viniendo, con trabajo todo el tiempo.

\- Si y es bueno en lo que haces - estaba orgulloso de lo que su esposo había logrado - y aunque no lo parezca yo también trabajo mucho - dijo sacando el pecho de orgullo - ¿Te interesa la ciencia?

\- Si, una de mis opciones es estudiar veterinaria - no le había contado aún a nadie, porque básicamente a nadie le importaba, pero Kuroo parecía realmente interesado en lo que decía.

\- Es una carrera muy linda, tengo un par de amigos que son veterinarios. Si quieres puedo decirles que vengan para que hables con ellos y decidas si es lo que quieres - pareció pensarlo mejor - o ir a la clínica veterinaria - Kuroo comenzó a hablar de los avances farmacológicos para animales, lo interesante que era y que, si bien la farmacología no era su área, le fascinaba enormemente y había leído bastante.

\- ¡Eres un nerd terrible! - terminó por acusarlo luego de unos minutos, riendo al ver el rostro sorprendido del moreno - solo te ves guapo e interesante, pero no eres más que un gran nerd obsesionado con la ciencia.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Me encuentras guapo? Quizás tengo un encanto especial que atrae a los de tu familia - dijo con aire coqueto, pero solo buscaba avergonzar al rubio, no creía que el chico sintiera alguna clase de atracción.

\- Eres muy guapo, uso lentes, pero no estoy tan ciego - respondió acomodándose la montura en la nariz - y si, quizá seas la debilidad de la familia, a mis papás también le gustas mucho.

\- ¿De verdad? Tenía miedo de no agradarles - se sincero - es bueno tener la aprobación de la familia, y creo que incluso tengo la del hermano menor.

\- Tienes mi aprobación, de hecho, creo que eres demasiado para Akiteru, pero supongo que cada cual se tortura como quiere, tu elegiste torturarte con un ególatra agotador.

\- No es tortura, no es ególatra cuando estamos solos - admitió - y cuando lo está siendo lo molesto tanto que para, creo que por eso le guste, porque logró centrarlo, sino tu hermano seria un megalomaníaco de lo peor.

\- Para mi lo es, pero si, supongo que contigo, que te quiere, es diferente - con él, siempre había dudado de lo genuino del cariño.

\- Akiteru te quiere, pero también se quiere mucho a sí mismo - dijo más reflexivo - fuiste con quien primero compitió, creo que por eso no tienen una buena relación, pero son familia ...hay cariño.

\- El que compitiera es el problema, soy su hermano, no a alguien que debe de derrotar para ganar algún premio, pero nunca pareció entenderlo - si era sincero, incluso lo entristecía un poco, pero se había acostumbrado a eso.

\- Creo que lo sabe, por eso quería verte. Sabe que no ha sido un buen hermano y quiere cambiar eso - le dio un pequeño mimo al rubio - le costará, pero dale tiempo.

\- Ya estoy aquí, no puedo hacer mucho más que eso ahora mismo - respondió encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

\- No va a ser tan terrible, yo lo controlaré por ti - El moreno se levantó cuando el chico terminó de comer - voy a darme un baño y estoy a tus servicios, ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?

Le gustaría ir a la ducha con él, pero no podía decirle eso.

\- Hagamos lo típico, la torre Eiffel y el arco de triunfo - sugirió sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a todo momento, era un hombre simplemente atractivo, más aún cuando se estiró como un gato.

\- Ponte algo ligero, estos días han sido calurosos. Iremos a la casa de campo lejos de la ciudad cuando Akiteru pida sus días libres, así que tenemos que aprovechar de recorrer París porque después lo pasaremos en el lado campirano de Francia. 

\- ¿Qué tan ligero? - pregunto repasando mentalmente su ropa para ver si había algo interesante y que pudiera llamar la atención.

\- Algo para evitar el calor y ponte mucho bloqueador, eres más pálido que tu hermano, te quemarás con facilidad, y lávate los dientes - sentía que había nacido para ser hermano mayor. Tsukki solo lo miró como si no entendiera esa última orden pero asintió y se puso en pie.

Se dio una ducha larga y tranquila, lavándose los dientes con especial atención y poniéndose un sencillo short a las rodillas y una camiseta sin mangas con un pequeño dinosaurio en la parte de atrás. 

\- ¿Te pusiste bloqueador? - preguntó bajando las escaleras y jugando con las llaves del auto - es una crueldad que un niño de 16 sea casi de mi estatura, pero al menos aún no me superas - le revolvió el cabello como a un niño pequeño. 

\- Aún tengo un par de años para crecer, ya seré más alto - se puso mejor el bolso en el brazo y asintió - me puse bloqueador y lo llevo para retocar más tarde. 

\- Excelente - salieron para ir al centro de París que siempre estaba repleto de turistas y mientras caminaban Kuroo relataba sobre datos históricos o anécdotas ocurridas en su juventud - mañana intentemos venir al Louvre, tenemos que madrugar. 

\- ¿No tienes que trabajar? - pregunto sin querer interrumpir su vida con su visita. 

\- Lo hago, escribo mejor en la noche - habían comprado helado y ahora caminaban entre las pequeñas calles de París. 

\- ¿Entonces, creciste en este país? - Eso se sentía tontamente como una cita, y quería tener esa ilusión.

\- Si, con viajes a Japón por algunas semanas a ver a mi familia, pero me crié aquí - explicó - me gustaría pasar una temporada larga en Japón, un año no fue suficiente para visitar y conocer todo lo que quería. 

\- ¿Por qué no lo han hecho? - sospechaba que Akiteru no estaba interesado en volver a Japón. 

\- Bueno, estábamos trabajando en nuestras cosas, ahora último tengo un horario flexible, pero antes no era así - mientras hablaba algo llamó su atención y tomó la mano del menor y corrió hasta donde un grupo de jóvenes tocaba música. 

Aún llegando a destino, la cálida mano de Kuroo se quedó sosteniendo la suya, como cuidándolo de su alrededor y Tsukki solo podía sentir el corazón latir rápido y nervioso, sin poder poner del todo la atención en la música, no con esa tenue y agradable sensación de calor en su mano. 

\- Me encantan los shows callejeros - se giró a verlo - ¿Estás bien? Estas rojo... ¿Quieres que vayamos a la sombra?

\- No, estoy bien - negó levemente, pegándose incluso un poco más a él para ver el pequeño show frente a ellos. 

Se quitó el sombrero que llevaba y se lo puso al rubio y lo movió para que quedara frente a él y tuviera mejor vista del espectáculo, pasado un tiempo se apoyo en su hombro para descansar un poco.

\- Son geniales - sonrió sintiéndose acurrucado con él, feliz de esa cercanía sin razón, a pesar del calor - tengo sed - avisó luego de que tocaran los últimos acordes. 

Kuroo se sentía responsable de ese niño, así que no escatimaba gastos y más cuando el chico parecía tan genuinamente sorprendido con las atenciones. 

\- Ha sido un buen día, hemos visto los lugares más emblemáticos y el resto de los días podemos tomarnos tiempo de recorrer, mañana en la noche iremos a la zona bohemia con tu hermano y te haremos beber. 

\- No sé si quiero ser el tercero en su cita - Estaba seguro que su hermano marcaría territorio sin razón a cada momento que estuvieran los 3 juntos. 

\- No es una cita, pero tienes razón, deberías pasar momentos de calidad con tu hermano - se rió avergonzado - la verdad es que siempre he querido tener un hermano menor, me emociona un poco que estés aquí. 

\- El problema no eres tú - negó levemente con la cabeza - de hecho, preferiría que estuvieras, no creo poder pasar mucho tiempo con mi hermano a decir verdad. 

\- Dale una oportunidad, si es un desastre yo mismo te llevaré a Montmartre y tendremos una salida de adolescentes aunque yo no lo sea; y me podrás decir todas las cosas que Aki hizo y te molestaron. 

\- Se que será un desastre, por favor, ve con nosotros - repitió con los ojos más grandes que pudiera poner - le daré una oportunidad, pero si estás ahí será mucho más fácil. 

\- Estos hermanitos -suspiro dramáticamente- son lo más manipuladores que hay - bufó - está bien, los acompañaré, pero deja de colocar esa cara adorable - tiró de sus mejillas - vamos a comprar el almuerzo y comamos a la orilla del Sena.

\- Muy romántico - bromeó aunque sin esconder el sonrojo en las mejillas. Todo junto a él se sentía extrañamente íntimo - puedo ver porque mi hermano se enamoró de ti a pesar de los miles de pretendientes. 

\- Debería ser obvio, era el más guapo - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante - ya, pero enserio ¿Qué crees que enamoró a tu hermano?

\- Eres detallista, claramente le hacías sentir el centro del mundo y todos sabemos cómo ama Akiteru ser el centro de atención. Además, tienes razón, no tengo duda de que eras el más guapo de sus pretendientes. 

\- Me halagas - sonrió avergonzado - tu igual eres muy guapo, en nada tendrás el amor de verano que deseas. 

\- Eso espero - su ilusión de amor de verano era clara y estaba frente a él.

Los días siguientes no fueron muy distintos, salían juntos con Kuroo, cenaban con Akiteru y luego Kuroo se iba a trabajar en su libro mientras Tsukki jugaba a algo o veía TV hasta dormirse acurrucado en el sillón. Por la mañana Kuroo se levantaba temprano y se encontraba con Tsukki acurrucado como un animalito, a pesar de lo alto que era, haciendo que el corazón del moreno se derritiera de ternura. Lo tomaba en sus brazos y sonreía cuando el menor se aferraba él. Tsukki se sentía tan cálido de esa forma, acurrucado contra el, restregándose contra su cuello y durmiéndose profundamente en sus brazos nuevamente, como si estuviera en la cama más cómoda.

Esa mañana lo recostó con cuidado en la cama, pero no se apartó. Se quedó cuidando su sueño mientras acariciaba su espalda. Los asiáticos no eran de tacto, pero eso no quería decir que no necesitaran mimos de vez en cuando. Como un gato mimoso, Tsukki se arqueó a su caricia y ronroneó un poco, buscando acercarse más al toque aunque fuera en sueños y cayendo profundamente dormido pocos después. 

Kuroo se escapó de su abrazo y preparó el desayuno rápidamente para comer con su esposo. Antes de irse a la cama nuevamente pasó al cuarto del rubio y se quedó viéndolo unos segundos, sintiendo algo en el pecho, como un deseo de protegerlo de todo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola Polluellos!
> 
> Iremos subiendo los capítulos en grupos de 2 o 3, así que aquí va el segundo!   
> Si nos seguían en Wattpad, paciencia que pronto vienen actualizaciones de verdad. Si eres nuevo, ojalá hayas disfrutado mucho este segundo capítulo ♡
> 
> Por cierto ¡Felices fiestas! (≧▽≦)
> 
> Wanko y Nyanko  
> (◡‿◡✿)


	3. Trois

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, no estuvo seguro como había llegado a su habitación, y en su cabeza e ilusión, solo podía ser que Kuroo lo hubiera cargado hasta ahí, porque no veía a su hermano haciéndolo.

Se quedó un rato más en la cama hasta que el calor fue demasiado y se puso en pie quitándose la camiseta y sonriendo al ver las cosas en la mesa puestas para el desayuno, procurando no hacer ruido, sabiendo que su amor platónico solía trabajar hasta tarde y despertaba ante mínimos ruidos. Aun así, Kuroo ya se había acostumbrado a la hora en que Tsukki despertaba, así que como si hubiera tenido una alarma, bajo para verlo comiendo.

\- Oye, no me gusta que comas solo - lo tomó por el cuello revolvió su cabello como a un niño.

\- Necesitas dormir más, no pasará nada por desayunar solo - respondió recargándose un poco en su caricia juguetona - ¿Me llevaste a la cama ayer?

\- En la madrugada, te veías muy adorable - se sentó junto a él - me di dos días de descanso, así que hoy podemos salir en la noche, ¿Te parece?

\- Depende, ¿Solos nosotros o los 3? - cada salida la pensaba como una cita, aunque sabía que solo era una ilusión tonta.

\- Los tres - soltó una risita - por más que quiero, yo no soy tu hermano, así que yo soy el agregado. Además, me prometiste que le darías una oportunidad a tu hermano.

\- Estaba probando suerte - respondió con una sonrisa inocente - ¿Akiteru ya sabe que saldremos?

\- No, pero le aviso por móvil y lo vamos a buscar al trabajo.

\- Entonces deberíamos salir a comprar ropa - avisó terminando su desayuno - si voy a tener un amor de verano, tengo que verme bien.

\- Genial, yo también me apunto. Toda mi ropa es de nerd, así que será bueno lucir guapo y seductor para variar.

\- A tu esposo no le gustara eso - le advirtió mientras se ponía en pie - voy a darme una ducha y vamos.

\- Necesito sentirme guapo de tanto en tanto - dijo yendo por las llaves del auto dispuesto a consentirse con ropa, seguro también sería un panorama para el rubio, salir de compras en París era el sueño de muchos.

Avanzaron por un par de bulevares hasta dar con una tienda que llamó la atención del rubio y de la que sacó prendas para probarse sin filtro alguno. Sus padres le habían dado una tarjeta para usar y parte de su "venganza" por obligarlo a ese viaje, era no cuidar demasiado los gastos.

Kuroo lo veía probarse prenda tras prenda y encontraba que cada segundo que pasaba ese chico se volvía más atractivo. No tenía la belleza dulce de Akiteru, tenía algo inherentemente coqueto en sus modos, que se contrarrestaban con su actitud directa y sarcástica. Definitivamente conquistaría más de un corazón esa noche.

\- Creo que llevaré todo esto - terminó por sentenciar dejando un nada despreciables montón de ropa a su lado - Es tu turno, ahora tienes que desfilar tú para mi.

\- Ya no quiero, se me bajó la autoestima al ver tu atractivo de adolescente - dijo enfurruñado.

\- Qué tonto, tu eres mil veces más atractivo que yo, no tienes la torpeza adolescente, y luces muy interesante aunque la mitad del tiempo estés pensando en gatos y la otra mitad en cosas nerds de ciencias.

\- Que tiene de malo pensar en esas cosas - se levantó y comenzó a escoger ropa, aunque seguía sin salir de las camisetas de superhéroes - no sirvo para esto.

\- Definitivamente - rodó los ojos y se puso en pie para buscar ropa que sabía se vería perfecta en un cuerpo como el de Kuroo, que incluso lo harían ver más joven.

\- Vaya, tienes talento para esto - se probó un par de cosas y terminó llevándoselas - creo que te has ganado un premio, ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quizá mi verdadera vocación es ser asesor de imagen - bromeó negando levemente - no quiero nada, no hago las cosas esperando un premio o una recompensa, solo quiero verte sonreír.

\- No es porque esperes algo, quiero mimarte - lo rodeó por los hombros para caminar hasta el auto y volver a casa.

\- Creo que ya se que usaré hoy - llevaba todo el camino de regreso pensando que usar, como destacar, cómo no parecer un niño de 16 años junto a su guapo hermano y su perfecto esposo, y al fin creía haberlo conseguido en su mente.

\- Da igual lo que uses, tendrás muchos pretendientes - Kuroo sonrió un poco - espero sorprender a tu hermano con esta ropa nueva.

\- Va a saltarte encima, yo lo haría - siquiera pensó en lo que decía, solo dejó salir cuán atractivo lo consideraba. Solo al ver el rostro del moreno, Tsukki se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y boqueó un poco avergonzado, girando a tomar las bolsas para irse casi corriendo al cuarto, dispuesto a no salir de ahí hasta que fuera hora de marcharse.

Kuroo no dijo nada, solo se sintió avergonzado de que su cuñado lo encontrara tan atractivo, aunque quizás solo era él exagerando como siempre. Su propia vergüenza se fue al ver la reacción del rubio. Era imposible que ese niño pensara así de él, solo había sido un halago vacío dicho sin pensar. Dejó que pasara su vergüenza y luego lo llamó para comer algo antes de ir por Akiteru, como tenían pensado beber era mejor que tuviera la panza llena.

Cuando salió del cuarto, ya listo, iba con un short negro que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y se ajustaban levemente a sus caderas, acompañado con una camisa de tela muy delgada y que caía ancha en su cuerpo, sostenida con una punta en la cinturilla y casi cayendo de su hombro.

\- ¿Qué tal? - A Kuroo se le apagó el cerebro por un segundo y luego sonrió

\- Estás muy, muy guapo - sonrió y él mismo se levantó para lucir su traje - espero que a tu hermano le guste, no suelo vestirme así - llevaba un pantalón de vestir entallado y que dejaba ver sus tobillos, para así lucir unos mocasines que parecían hechos para la elección de ropa. La camisa azul era simple pero los detalles que tenían la hacía destacar - incluso intenté domar mi cabello.

\- Estas muy atractivo, si no se le hace agua la boca, es un tonto - respondió sin poder dejar de recorrerlo, incluso acercándose para pasar las manos por sus brazos donde el dobladillo de la camisa se ceñía deliciosamente a sus brazos. Ya se imaginaba arañandolo hasta dejar sus marcas, y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, pues sus pantalones eran demasiado ajustados para siquiera pensar en una erección.

\- Vamos, tu hermano es un ogro si lo hacen esperar - estaba ansioso por ver la reacción de su esposo, hace tiempo que no estrenaba ropa y eso lo había comprado exclusivamente para el.

\- Vamos al mundo - asintió acomodando un poco su cabello para que cayera levemente desordenado y saliendo tras Kuroo, sin despegar la mirada de su trasero que se marcaba perfectamente en los pantalones que parecían a la medida.

Cuando llegó al edificio donde su esposo estaba trabajando, se bajó del auto para esperarlo apoyado al capot, jugando a ser un irresistible casanova para el.

Akiteru salió del edificio quitándose la corbata y chaqueta para estar más relajado, y cuando vio a Kuroo dio un sonido mezcla entre incredulidad y risa.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás vistiendo? - Kuroo se enfurruño.

\- Ropa, ¿No te gusta?

\- No tienes edad, ni el estilo para esa ropa, cariño - Aun la sonrisa, casi de burla, bailaba en sus labios cuando se acercó a besarlo a modo de saludo, mientras Tsukki miraba por la ventana sin creer lo que oía.

\- ¿Acaso puedes ser más cretino? - preguntó sin contener su lengua esta vez - de verdad, a veces me pregunto como puedes ser tan mierda. Kuroo-san se arregló para ti, compró la ropa pensando en agradarte y te ríes de él, de verdad eres un idiota, ojala se divorcien de ti, no lo mereces.

\- Da igual Tsukki, conozco lo idiota que puede ser tu hermano - dijo moviendo el rostro para esquivar su beso - además, puede que a él no le guste, pero a quienes pasaron antes pareció agradarle mucho la manera en que vestía por la manera en que me comieron con la mirada - sonrió burlón a su esposo - ¿Nos vamos, cariño?

Esa salida ya se sentía como una absoluta mierda y la mirada fulminadora que Akiteru le había dirigido a el moreno anunciaba que no mejoraría, pero Tsukki se había propuesto concentrarse en divertirse con su cuñado, demostrarle que definitivamente a él le parecía muy atractivo así, o como fuera que vistiera. Kuroo hablaba principalmente con el rubio, preguntándole dónde quería ir y si tenía en mente que beber.

El menor de los Tsukishimas estaba disfrutando de eso con especial regocijo, que su hermano se mantuviera tanto tiempo callado era un logro, así que podía ignorarlo con facilidad, aunque notaba como cada cierto rato buscaba la atención de Kuroo con algún mimo, o alguna palabra que el moreno respondía cortante. Había notado, en pequeños detalles que Kuroo tenía mucho carácter, aunque se viera dócil casi todo el tiempo, era un buen cambio verlo al fin demostrar claramente quien y como era.

Kuroo cuando estaba molesto era frío y vengativo, así que apenas bajaron del vehículo fue un encanto con quien se cruzara en su camino, dejando encantada a la chica que los atendía esa noche y que parecía derretirse cuando el moreno le sonreía amablemente. Akiteru lo soporto estoicamente por unos minutos, realmente intentando controlar el mal ánimo del momento, pero esto se fue haciendo más y más corto a medida que los minutos pasaban, Kuroo lo ignoraba, y además era mirado como un trozo de carne, y las miradas que no caían en Kuroo, iban a su hermanito que parecía un jodido modelo salido de revista, con su absurda cara bonita y ridícula estatura para su edad.

\- _¿Vas a ignorarme toda la noche?_ \- Akiteru le habló en francés y el, por costumbre iba a contestarle hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo.

\- Estamos con tu hermano, háblame en japonés - todo en esa salida estaba siendo un desastre, desde el comentario de su esposo hasta el chico de la otra mesa que no dejaba de ver a Tsukki como si fuera la papa frita más sabrosa de McDonalds.

\- _No, quiero hablar contigo, no con el_ \- respondió viendo de reojo a su hermano que en ese momento lo apuñalaba con la mirada. Sabía cuánto odiaba no entender lo que pasaba y en parte, quería molestar a su hermano por monopolizar a su esposo.

\- Pues yo no quiero, y no voy a caer en tu juego. ¿Quieres una relación con tu hermano? Pues estás haciendo todo mal - se cruzó de brazos.

\- _Este no es el momento para eso, ahora estoy hablando contigo, no de la relación con Kei_ \- seguía hablándole en francés, a pesar de que Kuroo le respondía en japonés, pero consiguiendo exactamente lo que quería, pues el menor al oír su nombre, al saber que estaban hablando de él por alguna razón, no hacía más que molestarse, terminando por tomar su botella de cerveza y poniéndose en pie.

\- Voy por otra, mientras ustedes discuten yo intentaré divertirme, avísenme cuando se vayan; tomaré un taxi de regreso a casa, claramente tienen cosas que hablar y no me interesa estar en medio. - Kuroo bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Estás contento? - le preguntó al rubio - tu eres el que se queja de no ser cercano con su hermano, pero eres tú el que lo aísla y compites por atención.

\- No estoy compitiendo por nada - respondió gruñendo un poco y viendo como su hermano de inmediato tenía pretendientes.

\- Puedes jugar al inocente con cualquiera menos conmigo, te conozco - gruñó - tú mismo alejas a tu hermano.

\- Un poco - admitió luego de unos segundos - pero... es que tienes demasiada atención en el, y odio eso, además estás odioso.

\- Estoy odioso porque tú fuiste un idiota hoy, y claro que pongo atención en él, su hermano se está comportando como si compitiera - se giró para buscar al rubio que en ese momento estaba con un grupo de chicos conversando.

\- Claramente no necesita estar bajo tu ala - respondió mirando también al grupo, siguiendo cada movimiento de su hermano y como parecía ya haber hecho una elección para esa noche.

\- Se que no necesito cuidarlo, tú deberías hacer eso, pero ya hemos arruinado mucho su salida, así que déjalo. Así alguien disfruta - tomó su trago de golpe y se levantó a pedir otro.

A pesar de estar compartiendo con otras personas, su atención iba constantemente a Kuroo y la discusión que parecía mantener con su hermano, pero no dejó el grupo. Llevaba casi dos semanas de una enorme frustración sexual gracias a su cuñado y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de descargar algo de eso.

Esperó por su trago observando como Tsukki coqueteaba hablando en un inglés torpe, que encantaba a esos estúpidos chicos, estaba celoso, pero lo atribuía a su instinto sobreprotector de siempre, Tsukki era como su hermano y obviamente odiaría a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Dejó de ponerle atención a Kuroo, solo porque sintió la mirada del moreno en el, seguramente cuidándolo desde lejos. Dejó que el chico, que había elegido para pasar el rato, se acercara y le coqueteaba sosteniéndole la mirada, manteniendo su cuerpo cerca, a pesar de alejar su rostro, y aún así, dio un pequeño gemidito sorprendido cuando finalmente fue atraído con firmeza por la nuca y besado. Kuroo se tensó y como si se tratara de un placer masoquista los observó, en parte esperando que el rubio se alejara, pero no fue el caso y Kei se restregó al desconocido. Tomó su trago y el que había comprado para su esposo, porque no era tan hijo de puta, y volvió a la mesa.

\- Deberíamos irnos a casa - avisó cuando Kuroo volvió a la mesa, viendo a su hermanito restregándose contra ese chico, molesto con la situación, pero teniendo que admitir que estaba sorprendido, Tsukki nunca había sido el más amable ni llevador, pero ahí estaba, con atención de muchos pretendientes, que ahora parecían desilusionados al ver que uno de los chicos de cabello oscuro y piel tostada había atrapado al rubio.

\- ¿Y dejar a tu hermano solo, en un país desconocido para él y con un sujeto que acaba de conocer? ¿Estás loco? - a veces le sorprendía lo autocentrado que era el castaño.

\- Tsukki es un niño grande, si es lo suficientemente grande para tener su mano hacia donde va, entonces lo es para volver a casa - respondió bufando un poco - tiene la dirección en Uber, no va a pasarle nada. No vamos a quedarnos toda la noche a ver como se besuquea con una conquista.

\- Pues tú puedes irte, uno de los dos tiene que cuidar a tu hermano. Es un adolescente caliente, obviamente no pensará con claridad - su enojo escalaba y Akiteru era el principal responsable, no entendía como podía ser tan desprendido de su hermano.

\- No voy a dejarte en un bar lleno de adolescentes calientes - respondió frunciendo el ceño también, y tomando su trago. Al menos no había tomado la decisión de ir a buscarlo para irse, estaba dejándolo vivir ese momento de adolescente.

\- Entonces deja de protestar, te traje un trago. Al menos tratemos de disfrutar esta noche.

\- Difícilmente lo haremos, siquiera me pones atención - respondió poniendo su mejor cara de niño.

\- Al menos admite que fuiste un total cretino - lo miró alzando una ceja.

\- Vale, lo admito - asintió como derrotado - me dio un poco de celos que te miraran tanto mientras salía del edificio, si te halagaba mucho se hará costumbre vestir así y moriré de celos - Kuroo trató de no sonreír, pero le fue imposible.

\- Me vestí para ti, no para otros, quería sorprenderte con algo.

\- Estuve muy sorprendido - asintió tomando tentativamente su mano por sobre la mesa - usas tan seguido tus camisetas de superhéroes y ropa grande que olvido lo bien que te ves con ropa que de hecho sea de tu talla.

\- ¿Tanto te gustó esto? - Se acercó coquetamente a su esposo, sonrió seductoramente.

\- Si, realmente mucho - asintió estirando el cuello un poco y estar a su disposición - Creo que ya podemos olvidarnos de mi idiotez, ¿No?

\- Solo si te disculpas con tu hermano, se suponía que era una salida para acercarse, terminaste excluyéndolo y ahora él está con la lengua de algún idiota en la garganta - estaba tratando de que eso no le importaba, pero lo hacía. Menos mal que no tenía hermanos, porque hubiera sido terriblemente posesivo.

\- En casa me disculpo - respondió con ojos inocentes - no voy a ir a interrumpir su amor de verano ahora.

\- Muy bien, ya te portas como él onii-chan que eres - lo atrajo para besarlo.

\- Que tonto eres - Nunca de había portado realmente como uno, pero si al menos lo parecía estaba bien.

Cuando Tsukki volvió a poner atención en su hermano y Kuroo, fue para verlos besarse como la feliz pareja que eran y sintió que todo su coqueteo y juegos había perdido sentido, aún así, se mantuvo un rato más ahí, dejando que el sujeto del que no recordaba su nombre, lo besara hasta quedar sin aire. Al menos besaba bien, aún así, cuando las manos fueron a más allá, intentando meterse bajo su ropa y la cercanía del cuerpo dejaba cero lugar entre ambos, la incomodad fue más que notoria en el rubio que intentaba detener sus manos y alejarse un poco de él.

Akiteru era egoísta y lo sabía, pero al momento de ver a su pequeño hermano removiéndose incómodo, tratando de apartar al chico que parecía volverse más insistente sintió que algo en su sangre hervía y sin pensarlo siquiera se levantó y apartó bruscamente al compañero de su hermano.

\- _¿Qué te pasa con mi hermano? ¿A caso te cuesta tanto entender un no?_

\- _Nadie ha dicho no, en ni un momento_ \- respondió de inmediato en otro chico, mientras Tsukki aprovechaba para apartarlo con un pequeño empujón y salir de su prisión entre el sujeto y la pared, para refugiarse, para su propia sorpresa, junto a su hermano, casi tras de él, haciendo gala de sus inexpertos 16 años. Akiteru sintió algo cálido en su pecho al sentir a su hermano refugiarse en él

\- _Obviamente él ya no quiere irse a tontear contigo, así que aprende a ser más observador y no tan insistentes, quedas como idiota_ \- miró a su hermano para hacerle un gestito - vamos Kei-chan.

Asintió de inmediato, portándose Akiteru como el hermano grande protector que pocas veces había sido, así como Kei se portaba como el hermano pequeño obediente que nadie reconocería.

\- Ya quiero irme a casa.

\- Vámonos - lo rodeo por la cintura y sintió una oleada de ternura por su hermanito, podía ser más alto que él, pero aún era un niño - Tetsu está furioso - le dijo al rubio medio riendo - es muy, muy sobreprotector.

\- Lo he notado - se dejó guiar por su hermano hasta donde Kuroo que tenía los ojos brillantes en lo que sin duda era enojo, pero no lograba ver el brillo fraternal que tenía el enojo de Akiteru.

El moreno prefirió no decir nada, porque sino explotaría en enojo hacia Tsukki por no saber decir que no y poner distancia y hacia Akiteru por exponerse a una riña.

\- Deberías relajarte, parece que vas a explotar - a decir verdad, quería que estuviera tranquilo, que lo abrazara y que lo que veía en sus ojos, fueran celos.

\- Como voy a estar relajado, si parece que es de familia exponerse a peligros - contestó enfurruñado - vamos a casa y mañana conversaremos y aprenderemos la importancia de decir ‘no’ y pegarle en las bolas a alguien que se trate de pasar de listo - miró a su esposo - y tú ...solo no te regaño porque fuiste lindo con tu hermano.

\- No iba a pasarme nada, tú no lo habrías permitido - respondió con demasiada sencillez mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, sin dejar de mirar de tanto en tanto a su hermano en el asiento de atrás, verificando que estuviera bien. Kuroo sonrió ante esa confianza.

\- En eso tienes razón, ¿Pero y si algo hubiese ocurrido y los lastiman a ambos? No me lo perdonaría - tomó la mano de su esposo y la besó y luego miró a Tsukki y le regaló una sonrisa para que no creyera que estaba realmente molesto, que solo era preocupación.

A veces creía que Kuroo lo veía o trataba de forma especial, como si hubiera algo no dicho en el aire, pero luego lo veía con su hermano, lo fácil que se le daba ser afectuoso con él, como no le costaba nada complacerlo y bajarlo de su nube de ego, y si era sincero, estaba 100% seguro que no había oportunidad. Sin importar lo cretino que fuera su hermano, se querían, además, apenas tenía 16 y Kuroo tenía la misma edad que su hermano, prácticamente el doble que el, jamás lo tomaría en serio.

Al llegar a casa le dio un pequeño mimo en la cabeza al rubio y le deseo una buena noche. Akiteru sabía que la noche se había arruinado por su culpa así que se esmeró en seducir a su esposo y reconciliarse del todo en la cama.

Tsukki tuvo que ponerse audífonos con la música a todo volumen para no oír nada, pues bastaba con concentrarse un poco para oírlos follar y aunque no debía, ni mucho menos tenía el derecho, ardía de celos de pensar que era Akiteru quien estaba ahí y no el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola Polluelos!  
> Tercera actualización y creemos que en el corto tiempo lograremos subir hasta el cap. 7 para quedar al día, y seguir con nuestras otras historias.
> 
> ¡Ojala les haya gustado mucho el capítulo!
> 
> Wanko y Nyanko  
> (♡˙︶˙♡)


End file.
